The Memory Journal
by Sara Darkotter
Summary: Dresden loses his memory and speech. Healing, he writes in a journal, chronicling his struggle to remember and communicate with others when the words you're looking for always run away...


__...Yeah. Someone stop me, seriously XD The stuff I'm writing!

* * *

_I can't remember why I wrote this. Most of the things I haven't written down I don't remember, or remember well. Blurs of sound and color. It's strange, that I couldn't speak and that I could still remember how to spell. That's movie material right there. B-rated, cheesy, loopholed material. _

_But I guess it doesn't matter. I wrote it, (On occasion typed) it exists and now it's a case file._

_Read_

_With an_

_Op_

_e_

_n_

_mi_

_nd._

* * *

Awake. Pain. Head, body. Woman, s m i l i n g. Ice smile. Sounds, then stops. She waits.

Frozen eyes, defrost with emotion.

She waits.

Then sounds.

"Dresden?"

"Are you okay?"

Understand, then don't. Cold voice.

Blank, everything. Fear pictures, overlays of metal canyons and colors run circles around confused thoughts.

Land, frozen, cold, but don't feel. Don't feel. Instead, the feel of something, too many eyes, locked on something beyond.

Turn. See, monster, m e l t i n g a w a y.

Ice woman, still

Waiting

Watching

"Dresden. Speak."

Speak [Speak] Can't speak(speak)speak. Can't don't won't.

Ice woman, dressed in snow. Stands.

Long legs

Frozen beauty

"Dresden. Stop this!"

Frozen voice

Melts unfreezes defrosts warms

With fear.

Long fingers

Touch head

Pain.

Shout.

Speakless

Sounds.

"Dresden!"

Fear frozen eyes.

Blackblackblackblackblack.

~.~

Awake. Dots, lines, pale ground overhead. Shapes.

"Dresden?"

Warm voice. Deep.

Shapes, shapes. Rabbit mouse run.

"You're awake."

Warm voice warm face midnight gleam dark eyes.

Familiar. Not. Mind blank.

"Are you okay now?"

Okayokayokayokayno. Pained body blank mind nightmare befores.

"It's Sanya."

Sanya

Sanya

Sanya

Remember don't remember.

"Remember me?"

Speak {speak} speak try can't.

Try.

"No."

Dark eyes gleam midnight hurt.

Sounds disappear

Again.

"Oh."

Stands goes leaves speak to woman in white. Warm, pretty, small, midnight in leaf eyes.

Something

Journal, lying, patterned swirls dark basement and sky. Pen, dark and white shapes lettersnotshapes.

Writing.

Speakspeakspeak but

Not.

Listen, block away everything

Hear.

"Memory loss. He might regain it. He might not. It depends. It's Hollywood amnesia, right there."

"He looked confused."

"We don't know what's been lost up to what point."

"His voice-"

"Looks like he also look a blow to verbal centers. Limited speech."

"I don't see-"

"It can also affect how he talks. He'll recover."

Grin w i d e.

Walk back.

"Do you like the journal?"

Thick warm deep speak.

Friend.

Nod.

~.~

Woman

Small

Rushes in.

Eyes wide stares can't quite grasp

"It is him, Ms. Murphy."

"Dresden? Oh my God..."

Godgodgodgod

Who?

What(what) is God?

"What happened to you?" Soft speak gentle voice warm.

Remember don't remember.

Changed.

Changed according to what?

Remember don't remember.

Longshortmedium hair.

Sits[sits]sits on bed

"You died."

Breathlessairlesspowerless voice.

"I talked to your ghost. Years ago."

Yearsyearsyearsyears.

Changed.

Dieddieddiedended.

How?

Turns awayaway head ducks.

"It's not him. Don't call me with false hope, Sanya."

Scribble fast angered angered angered! Not falsefakeillusion!

Sanya points(points)points.

"He's pissed."

"Don't care."

Care

Care

Care.

Remember don't remember laugh cry run fear guns shields.

Not fake.

Not hope.

Am.

Am...

Am?

~.~

Nurse with leaf eyes

Speaks

Quiet, asks.

Numbers

Thoughts

About.

Asks about

Dresden, Harry

Harry

**Harry**

Blackblackblackblackstone

Copper(Copper)Copperfield.

Don't know. Silent.

Asks

About

Picpicpictures.

Know, but can't

Can't

Can't

Speak.

"Do you know it?"

Yesyesyes.

"Do you know the name?"

Nonono names. Names gone(disappeared).

"Hmmm..."

Scribbles lettersnotshapes.

"Point to it."

Dogdogdog.

Adds-Border(Edgelineendfence) Collie in midnight journal pen.

Nurse(nurse) smiles.

"Thank you."

Standsleavesgone.

Empty room.

Write.

Outsidesideside

Streetscarspeopledogs running walking speeding slow jog sunlightmidnightfeartears.

Trees small stunted planted in concrete pretend it's more than metal and concrete and midnight asphalt.

Pretend not scared of darkness as metal trees rise bring sunlight in darkness and runrunrun home.

Glass, slick, cool

Keeps in keeps out keeps.

"It's ten o'clock, Mr. Dresden."

"Are you staying up much later?"

The window

Window

Window.

Outsideside important.

Shake head.

No.

Light(light)dims.

Sleep.

* * *

These things will get longer or shorter, depending on what happens to dear old Dresden. And more will, but it probably (unfortunately) won't be the usual Dresden action-bang-adventure of canon. (At first :3)

Review if you have an opinion, don't have an opinion, have a guess on meanings to certain wordings, are confused, anything goes!

(Except spam)

Anonymous reviews accepted!


End file.
